


Being Late Has It's Perks

by Kenmai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont expect much this is quite short, hinaoi, i guess, i have like 5 haikyuu fics i need to finish r i p m e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cashier in front of him was practically radiant. He was much shorter than him, but his wild fiery hair seemed to be drawing him in. He had tons of freckles dusted across his face that spread over tanned skinned. His eyelashes were long and just like his hair, it had that same shade of bright orange to it. Underneath such long lashes there were those golden brown orbs staring right at him.<br/>Oikawa swallowed. He was very cute. Oikawa Tooru was very gay and very single. “Wow…”<br/>“Y-Your order sir?” </p>
<p>Or basically OiHina coffee shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Late Has It's Perks

**Author's Note:**

> oihina is good..and i need more rarepair ship stories...  
> Comment if you want

Oikawa was late.

Honestly it wasn’t even really his fault this time. Maybe Iwa-chan had forgotten to tell him that today he just so happened to be leaving their shared apartment earlier today rather than the normal time. And maybe, just maybe his alarm had gone off late with no one there to wake him up. He’d quickly thrown something on, fluffed up his hair a bit and pounded down the street. He only had a few minutes if he was lucky to get some coffee on campus before getting to class.

A few eyes turned to look at him as the chime of the bell rang throughout the small coffee-shop. He got a few stares here and there but he was honestly too grumpy to think of that right now. He was so gonna force Hajime to make him pancakes when he got home.

As he walked towards the line he reached into his pocket, checking the time as he stood in place.

Yeah. He’s good for now. He has a good ten minutes to spare, grace period.

That is if the line moves quickly.

He blinked as he looked up from his phone and around the café. Luckily, there were only three people in front of him, so he should be able to dash in and out soon.

With a very deserved sigh of relief he was finally at the counter.

“Hello Welcome to Crow Café! Can I take your order?”

“Yeah can you just give me something really sweet-“

Oikawa stopped reaching in his pocket as he heard the voice. He looked up and couldn’t stop staring.

The cashier in front of him was practically radiant. He was much shorter than him, but his wild fiery hair seemed to be drawing him in. He had tons of freckles dusted across his face that spread over tanned skinned. His eyelashes were long and just like his hair, it had that same shade of bright orange to it. Underneath such long lashes there were those golden brown orbs staring right at him.

Oikawa swallowed. He was very cute. Oikawa Tooru was very gay and very single. “Wow…”

“Y-Your order sir?” The cashier, Hinata his nametag said, asked him a bit flusteredly. He felt a little on the spot as the taller boy stared at him, a faint blush dusting his face. He had to admit he was very pretty what with his fluffy brown locks and pair of chocolate colored eyes to match. His eyes were a little puffy from something along the lines of staying up too late maybe, but the attention was immediately brought to his eyelashes. Hinata found himself staring at them until he suddenly remembered he was at work…Oh right his order! “Something sweet?”

“Oh! Yes right…Hina-chan..” Oikawa said glancing at his nametag. A small smile found its way on his face as the cashier blushed. “I know exactly what I want.” He said staring right at him.

“I see?” Hinata nervously glanced up at the menu then back at Oikawa quizzically.

Oikawa had to hold back a small laugh at that and shook his head. “A simple frappucchino is fine, thank you. Small. It’s for Oikawa Tooru.”

Hinata nodded, tapping something into the cash register and looking back up to flash him a smile. “Got it thank you! Please wait over here while your order is made.”

Oikawa blinked as he watched him for a moment, but said nothing more as he stood on the side. The cashier could feel their eyes on him as he worked and turned to glance at him a few times. Oikawa would quickly look down at his phone, whistling as he’d slyly look up and wave. He’d never seen someone spill a cup so quickly.

When the order was done he walked back over to the counter, thanking Hinata and paying him.

“No problem.” He smiled. “Here you go!”

Oikawa took his cup and his eyes widened slightly as he inspected it. Written in small hastily scribbled writing was his name, underneath that was a phone number and a small drawing of a little crow with spiky hair. He looked back up to see Hinata practically beaming, albeit a bit shyly. The short cashier flashed him another smile once more and waved before heading back to his station.

And that was when Oikawa knew he was lovestruck.

The brunette smiled to himself as he looked down at his drink. He reached into his pocket and took out of phone, taking a quick photo of his cup before pocketing it and taking a sip. Iwa-chan would be soooo jealous later. He’s still making him pancakes though. Heck, they’d have to go see the new ghostbusters movie.

The boy jumped out of his musings when he glanced back at his phone to see the time.

Ah fuck he still had to get to class.

With a small curse he hurriedly dashed out the coffeeshop, not before hearing a giggle come from the counter. If he’d have looked back he would’ve seen Hinata smiling in amusement at him, a customer to his right rolling their eyes at the display.


End file.
